ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel (Abdul Al-Rahman)
Furious at the invasion of Iraq by American soldiers, scrawny Azerbaijani teenager Abdul Al-Rahman volunteered to undergo medical treatments to gain superhuman abilities that would allow him to strike back at America. The treatments were successful, and Al-Rahman rapidly gained muscle mass and an athletic physique. As the Colonel, he joined the the Ten Rings, a group of terrorists bent on conquest. During the Ten Rings campaign, Al-Rahman engaged Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. The two fought while the Colonel criticized his opponent for fighting for an America that betrays its ideals and bullies other nations. After Rogers nearly defeated him, the Colonel rescinded his order, having his soldiers hold Rogers down while Al-Rahman prepared to decapitate him. However, the Hulk threw Captain America's shield with enough strength to slice off the Colonel's hands, giving Captain America time to break free and knock the Colonel into a fountain. Captain America then arranged for the Colonel to be sent to the Vault where he would be interrogated for his knowledge of his fellow terrorists. Eventually during the breakout event, Colonel would be freed and sent back to the Ten Rings. Where he would be outfitted with new cybernetic hands, as he continued his service toward bringing down America and its Captain. Powers and Abilities The Super Soldier Serum had metabolized and enhanced all of the Colonel's bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency, making him the Iraqi equivalent of Captain America. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Colonel had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Colonel was as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. * Peak Human Strength: The Colonel's physical strength was enhanced to the very peak of human potential. * Peak Human Speed: The Colonel could run at a speed of approximately 35 miles per hour easily and had run a mile in a minute. * Peak Human Agility: The Colonel's agility was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Stamina: The Colonel's body eliminated the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He could exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour. * Peak Human Durability: The Colonel's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease were superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he could still be injured in much the same way, as demonstrated when his hands were sliced off and later impaled. * Disease Resistance: The Colonel was highly resistant to most diseases. The Colonel was subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases was extraordinary. ** Alcohol Immunity: The Colonel was virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. * Tactical Genius: The Colonel's mental performance had been greatly enhanced. This manifested as an ability to quickly process multiple information streams (eg, threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. * Peak Human Reflexes: The Colonel possessed reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that had ever competed. * Peak Human Senses: The Colonel had exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. Abilities: The Colonel had mastered the martial arts of Iraqi and had combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He had also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts to even pressure point fighting. He probably engaged in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:The Ten Rings